heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Fort
Blood Fort was released on February 4th, 2010. These are the Blood Fort Expansion release notes, as they appeared on the official website. 1. Refuge Camp The Refuge Camp is a new World Buildings that allows players to exchange their units for others of the same level from different races. For example, you will be able to trade Human Monk for an Undead Lich, as they are both level 6 units. Notes: *Players cannot be attacked while inside a Refuge Camp. *Visiting a Refuge Camp will cost 20 AP. *Heroes inside a Refuge Camp will count against a player’s quote for Heroes on the World Map. *The conversion of units from one type to another will take a small amount of time. *During that time the Hero and assigned units can not be recalled to their Castle. 2. Guild System Upgrade Players rejoice! The Guild system in Heroes of Gaia is receiving an upgrade, with the Blood Fort expansion being the first phase of the upgrade. Guilds will now be able to have their own buildings, located in the Guild menu and inaccessible by other Guilds for the current version. These Guild buildings have three functions: *Boosts resource production for members. *Combat buffs for members. *Acquisition of race-specific combat skills. Race Opposition Every race has an opposing race for which there are special property buffs that affect battle. You will need to use the combat buff buildings for the effects to take place. The race relations are shown below: *Human → Orc (e.g. Humans deal additional damage to Orc) *Elf → Undead (e.g. Elves deal additional damage to Undead) *Undead → Human (e.g. Undead deal additional damage to Human) *Orc → Elf (e.g. Orc deal additional damage to Elf) All Guild buildings require all members to assist in their construction. Significant investment is needed to advance your Guild in Gaia, and in exchange all members become stronger and more powerful with the progress of their Guild One important thing to note is that''' the Guild leader must choose the Guild race''' (decision cannot be reversed), with each race having its own special combat skill. To build and upgrade your Guild buildings, you need to access the Guild menu and click on the Guild Construction tab and continue from there. The construction of some of the buildings requires the special race-specific items: *Human Race: Holy Number (renamed Sacred Horn in Rise of the Guilds) *Elf Race: Lumber of Life (renamed Emerald Wood in Rise of the Guilds) *Orc Race: Orc's Totem (renamed Berserk Totem in Rise of the Guilds) *Undead Race: Dark Wings Guild Battles/Instances Guild Instances allow members to fight together side by side in the same battle in order to earn items, resources and experience. Now, senior Guildies will be able to train junior Guildies in battle and guide them to being great Heroes of Gaia. You can access Guild Instances through the Guild menu. Instance Rules *Guild members need to send an application to request an entrance. Members who are granted Instance management rights by the guild Leader can approve the requests. *Guild Instance can be attacked by single player or a team. *For each attribute, the highest one of the team will apply for the entire team. For example, if hero A has 40/40/30 stats and hero B has 50/30/20 stats, the final stat for the team is 50/40/30. *In battle, players can control their own soldiers, but you cannot control the soldiers of other members. *Each team may fight with skills and magic skills. Effects stack. *Each player can only enter 1 Instance at a time and can only send 1 hero. *If players is defeated, it will withdraw from the Instance, the player's hero is sent back to castle. But the player does not exit the room, you can still see room for teammates information. *Combat-related details and similar to the Tower of Babel. World BOSS Creatures Are you a high level player looking for extreme challenges? Meet your destiny. The Tower of Babel has shaken Gaia to its core, with Heroes failing to reach the top in their challenge. But it is not the only danger. Dangerous beasts have risen from the dark and are terrorizing Gaia and only great Heroes (recommended – above level 70) should take on these awesome BOSS beasts from the underworld. BOSS creatures can be challenged 3 times a day. Upon refresh, around 20 minions will appear on the Gaia worldmap, each of them stronger than Level 8 NPCs and offering double the experience. If players destroy all 20 minions, the BOSS will appear immediately and the first player to defeat the BOSS will earn massive experience as well as one level 60-70 equipment with 3 property buffs. Fairy Dragon's minion refresh time 10: 00 ''' '''Fairy Dragon refresh time 11: 00 (if the minions are taken down, BOSS will come out immediately) Phoenix's minion refresh time 14: 00 ''' '''Phoenix refresh time 15: 00 (if the minions are taken down, BOSS will come out immediately) Zeus's minion refresh time 20: 00 ''' '''Zeus refresh time 21: 00 (if the minions are taken down, BOSS will come out immediately) [[Cards|'New Cash Shop Cards']] Hero Attribute Reallocation Card Restrictions: Heroes below level 65. Effect: Heroes may use this card to reallocate their level -1 attribute points as they see fit. The remainder of the points the hero’s total attribute points will be randomly distributed amongst all 4 stats. The level of the hero will not be affected by reallocation of attribute points. Advanced Hero Attribute Reallocation Card Restrictions: None Effect: Heroes may use this card to reallocate their level -1 attribute points as they see fit. The remainder of the points the hero’s total attribute points will be randomly distributed amongst all 4 stats. The level of the hero will not be affected by reallocation of attribute points. Hero Attribute Reset Card Restrictions: Any non-Purple Hero (White, Blue, Yellow, or Green) Effect: The Heroes total attribute points will be randomly distributed to all 4 stats. Advanced Hero Attribute Reset Card Restrictions: ONLY Purple Heroes may use this card Effect: The Heroes total attribute points will be randomly distributed to all 4 stats. Accelerate Training Card Effect: Decreases the training time of units by 50%. This card must be used BEFORE assigning units to be trained. This card may affect multiple units, if the player has the ability to train them. All units must be assigned to training within 3 hours of use. Tavern Development Card Effect: The Tavern will immediately be upgraded to level 10 upon use. This card must be used from within the Tavern. Embassy Development Card Effect: The Embassy will immediately be upgraded to level 10 upon use. This card must be used from within the Embassy. Hero Development Box Includes: Tavern Development Card X1, Hero Card X20, Gold Experience Book X1 Battle Frenzy Box Includes: Crazy Battle Card X20, Action Points Efficiency Card X2 As seen in-game Category:Expansions